123138-morning-coffee-2mar2015-monday-morning-blues
Content ---- ---- awww you poor little rat .. errr Chua :huh: In all seriousness, that sucks Olivar! I hope they get it sorted for you real quick. For Science!! | |} ---- ---- Do share any feedback you get please. Really liked that idea you posted. | |} ---- ---- If you could also try and get information from the devs in regards to the faction idea it would help. If it is just me asking, they might not take it seriously. | |} ---- ---- Eum....I can try.... But not sure if I will be more successful then you are. | |} ---- ---- Sorry, I done blowed it up. Rather I redid it as the elevator for the docking bay. You can still jump on it but the top platform is high enough that occasionally it'll gig you for falling damage especially if you land on a piece that you didn't launch from. This weekend's been mostly a blur. The boiler for my baseboard hot water heater's been on the "to be replaced" list for 5+ years and was giving us fits during the last cold snap. Basically a pressure switch was getting stuck. The heating companies that looked at it said if they touched it they'd have to bring it up to code so a $200 job would have run me $3000. Blech. If I'm going to dump that much into it I may as well go whole-hog and do the swap so that's today's project. Then there was the mental midget yesterday that decided sitting on my bumper was the Thing To Do in the middle of an ice storm. No I didn't get hit but that crap just frustrates the hell out of me so when I got home I just buried myself in my IG housing project. Spaceships are way more fun than boilers anyway. Since I sunk so much time into it (including a run up from Novice to Artisan Architect) it's almost totally roughed out. Aaaand foolling around with the Outerspace2 sky I realize that I built it facing backwards :(. I did build it in linked sections so flipping it around shouldn't too bad except my low-grav pad is in the "wrong" plug and replacing it'll cost me 1+ plat or some really creative building. Heh. Being my first "big" project I may just blow it all up and start over. | |} ---- Well damn! Guess I will have to find another trampoline for my entertainment :P | |} ---- Hey, you said you wanted more applicants! :D | |} ---- ---- That is awesome! I am so happy to see so many sign up. I don't envy the judges at all. They have their work cut out for them! /cheer for the judges :) | |} ---- You have no idea..... We did one on Jabbit with a lot less entries, that took only several hours of streaming to get them all done.... Which reminds me, we should do a new one soon.... | |} ---- ---- Have fun wit dat bullet hell! | |} ---- ---- Grats guys! On the latter point, I know how you feel, sort of. The Shadowcaster is built on the plot of Nightengale Donne, my Esper. I don't like playing Esper an awful lot, so he's only 36. I used some scaled up ship models on the helipads on the aftcastle. | |} ---- ---- ---- Say hi to HubbyUnit for us! | |} ---- ---- And your stream wasn't you twiddling your thumbs going, "Well.... I was an idiot with my phone today and... yeah, this'll be a short one." Was ist das auf Deutsch? | |} ---- "Ich war Heute ein Idiot mit handy....und ja, es wird Kurz sein." Still happy we did SD, had good progress and practise. Just need to iron out some mistakes and work a bit on communication, then practise on tackling second phase. | |} ---- That fight looks like a blast, though! :D | |} ---- Oh it's quite a challenge alright :) Also really happy TimeTravel was watching :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ----